


Confusing thoughts

by smolbirbplant



Series: Queer Super Legends of Flarrow [11]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Coming Out, Feelings Realization, Gen, Oneshot, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9298517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolbirbplant/pseuds/smolbirbplant
Summary: Its the night after Alex came out kAra thought about ter own life.





	

Kara looked at her phone ‘3:17am’. She couldn’t sleep. She also couldn’t stop thinking about the fact that Alex came out only 10 hours and 26 minutes ago. Why would that something that stuck out so much? Kara didn’t care that Alex was gay or if anybody was gay. She had some gay co-workers. She even had some gay friends. Why was it something that mattered so much? 

It’s not like Kara was gay. Right? Kara had crushes on guys, from Jimmy Olsen to Zac Efron. She could pinpoint many crushes on guys. She had to be straight.

The idea that Alex could be gay hadn’t come across to her before. Alex never seemed any different when talking about her female friends to when kara talked about hers, but Kara is straight. She likes boys. Alex is gay. She likes girls. Alex likes girls. Why was this keeping Kara up so late?

Kara then thought about Winn. Winn is straight. He likes girls. He liked Kara. Winn talks about girls sometimes. He talks about them the same way Alex has talked about girls. Alex talks about girls the same way that Kara talks about girls, but that doesn't make sense because kara likes boys. Something doesn’t add up. 

Kara’s thoughts were interrupted by her phone buzzing. Kara leaned over and grabbed it to check the new notification. It was a text from Lena Luthor. Kara smiled to herself. Lena was nice. Kara liked Lena. Not the way that Alex likes girls... Right? Kara read the text.

‘L corp is releasing something big, do you want some interviews on the new tech?’

Without even thinking about it Kara responded.

‘Yes! :)’

Kara hit send. She noticed how much her heart was beating. Why was that? What was it about Lena Luthor that made her feel like this? Her heart felt like it was about to fly out of her chest and she could run around with happiness just at pans being made to see Lena. Was this how Alex felt about Maggie? What was Kara getting herself into?


End file.
